L'amour d'un ennemi
by marykiss
Summary: Draco aime Harry et Harry aime Draco. Qu'arrivera-t-il quand un veela de beauxbatons essaiera de voler Harry à Draco?
1. Amour secret

L'amour d'un ennemi  
  
Salut voici la traduction d'une fanfic de blood bunny et ne vous inquiétez pas elle recevra toutes les reviews que vous m'enverez!!! Et tout le monde le sais que harry et Draco ne sont ni à moi ni à Blood Bunny car on est pas très riches!!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Amour secret  
  
Draco regarde une coupure de journal couché sur son lit, la photo est celle d'un garçon avec une chevelure aussi noire qu'indomptable, de beaux yeux d'émeraude verte et avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Son balai gisant à ses pieds, oublié.  
  
« Si seulement tu savais» dit-il regardant la photo dans les yeux. Draco ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre quand on cogne à sa porte.  
  
Il cache rapidement le bout de papier sous son oreiller, prend son balai et son chiffon avant de crier « Entrez!». Son père entre dans sa chambre dans les secondes qui suivent.  
  
« Tu sais Draco que si tu n'arrêtes pas de polir ce balai il n'en restera bientôt plus rien » dit Lucius Malefoy en s'assoyant à côté de son fils. « Y a t'il quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler? »  
  
Draco regarde son père et dit : « Non, pourquoi? »Demande-t-il ne sachant pas de quoi son père parlait.  
  
« Tu as été très discret ces temps ci, c'est tout et puis moi et ta mère avons longuement parlé »Dit-il fixant son fils.  
  
« À propos de quoi avez-vous parlé? » Demande Draco qui commence à s'inquiéter.  
  
« Il te reste seulement deux ans d'école et nous pensons qu'il serait temps pour toi de commencer à regarder pour ta future épouse. Je ne te dis pas qui choisir mais je serais heureux que tu choisissent Ms. Pansy Parkinson. Elle est pure sang et pourrait faire une très bonne épouse .»  
  
« Papa! J'ai seulement 16 ans...Oui j'en aurai bientôt 17 masi je ne veut pas y penser pour le moment! J'ai encore de l'école et pleins de devoirs, je n'ai pas le temps » Dit Draco, commençant à paniquer.  
  
« Comme je te l'ai dit, pense-y c'est seulement ça que je te demande d'y penser. Tu as encore 2 ans. Mais ne soit pas surpris si ça va plus vite que tu le penses » Dit Lucius essayant de calmer son fils, de le rassurer et de le convaincre qu'il ne se marierai pas dans la semaine.  
  
« Bon s'il ne te reste rien d'autre à me dire, je vais me coucher. À demain matin. »Dit-il en posant son balai au sol et en enlevant son chandail. Son torse finement musclé par le quidditch (Lovespike et Blood Bunny sont entrain de baver et repousse à coup de baton les autres fans de Draco)  
  
« Bonne nuit draco »Dit Mr.Malefoy en sortant de la chambre de son fils et fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Dès que la porte fut refermé Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, se laissa tomber sur son lit et ramassa la coupure de journal sous son oreiller. « Peut-être que mon père avait raison...excepté pour la partie de la femme. » Il rit et embrasse la photo. Il la remet sous son oreiller et s'endort rapidement dans un sommeil paisible rempli du survivant.  
  
La seule chose à laquelle Draco pensa de tout l'été fut ce que son père lui avait dit.  
  
Il décida de le dire à Harry durant leur sixième année, de tout lui dire.  
  
Draco embarqua dans le train et dit au revoir à ses parents. Il retrouva Crabbe et Goyle après la réunion des préfets, il leur dit d'aller manger quelque chose sans lui car il allait voir quelqu'un. Il savait que cela les tiendraient occupés un moment donc il partit à la recherche d'Harry.  
  
Il fit le tour des compartiments, regardant pour le garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes et finalement le trouva dans le dernier compartiment avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et entra doucement à l'intérieur. Tout les trois le regarda comme choqués de le voir sans Crabbe et Goyle. Il se tourna face à Harry et déglutit.  
  
« Um...Harry...Est-ce que je pourrais te parler un moment? » Dit-il difficilement. Les trois amis se regardèrent. Comme Harry ne faisait pas un mouvement il ajouta : »en privé? »  
  
Harry regarda une dernière fois ses amis avant de suivre Draco jusqu'à un compartiment libre.  
  
« Donc, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? » Demanda Harry  
  
Fin du Chapitre 1 


	2. Quand les sentiments sortent

L'Amour d'un ennemi  
  
Disclaimer : Blah blah...J.k Rowling...Blah, blah, blah  
  
Voici le deuxième chapitre  
  
Quand les sentiments sortent!  
  
« Eh bien...hum...je...hum » Il arrête de parler et se passe la main dans les cheveux. C'était plus facile devant mon miroir je dois l'avouer Se dit- il.  
  
« Et puis? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? Le chariot de friandises va bientôt passer » Dit Harry commençant à s'impatienter.  
  
Draco, les cheveux en bataille, regarde Harry avec une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux. Il est si beau maintenant! Je voudrais tellement l'embrasserPense-t-il.  
  
« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? » Demande Harry se sentant inconfortable.  
  
Après qu'Harry lui ait dit ça Draco réalisa que ce serait probablement la seule fois de toute l'année où il pourrait parler à Harry seul à seul, en aillant assez de courage pour tout lui dire. Il avança d'un pas et attrapa Harry et l'embrassa.  
  
Harry recula vivement et avait l'air choqué.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire? »Dit-il complètement abasourdi.  
  
« Hum...C'est à propos...de ça...que je...hum...voulais te parler » Dit-il tournant son visage rouge de honte de façon à ne plus voir Harry.  
  
Harry était toujours choqué mais devenait de plus en plus curieux, resta immobile, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
  
« Et ensuite? »Dit-il « Quoi d'autre? »  
  
« Tu n'est pas...fâché pour ce...baiser? Dit Draco murmurant le dernier mot en regardant Harry et devenant de plus en plus rouge.  
  
« Non pas vraiment, je suis plus choqué qu'autres choses »Dit Harry. « Je veux dire que je croyais que tu me haïssais donc c'était assez choquant que tu m'embrasse. » Il pèse ses mots. « Ça ne me dérange pas, parce que je suis gay, donc...hum...tu sais ce que je veux dire. »  
  
« Ouais je sais ce que tu veux dire. Tu as probablement tout ces gars en ligne qui n'attendent que ça, que tu sortes avec eux. Parce que tu est le survivant et tout » Dit Draco un peu démoralisé en pensant à d'autres gars que lui avec Harry.  
  
« Quoi? Moi, avoir un petit ami? »Dit Harry surpris. « J'ai même jamais été embrassé » (Cho Chang ne l'a jamais embrassé dans cette fic) Il s'arrête pour penser. « Mais là je crois que je l'ai été il y a quelques secondes.»Il arrête de parler en pensant au rapide mais tellement bon baiser que Draco vient de lui donner. Draco interrompit le cours de ses pensées.  
  
« Tu...Tu n'as jamais eut de petit ami? » Dit Draco choqué que son amour n'ait jamais eut de petit ami en 5 ans.  
  
« J'ai... J'ai été assez occupé avec les devoirs, le Quidditch, encore plus de devoirs et les sorciers qui voulaient ma peau. » Dit-il un peu méchamment.  
  
« D-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te fâcher. » Murmura Draco redevenant rouge pivoine.  
  
« Non! Désolé... » Il prend une profonde respiration. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai simplement eut un été assez stressant avec Voldemort et tout. »  
  
« Ouais, on te vois souvent dans la gazette. »Dit Draco, heureux de ne pas avoir mécontenté Harry.  
  
« Je suis content qu'ils disent enfin la vérité. » Dit-il. « De toute façon ce n'est pas le bon sujet. On parlais du baiser. » Dit-il rendant Draco encore plus mal à l'aise.  
  
« Hum...Je t'ai apprécié...hum...depuis qu'on...s'est rencontré... chez Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions... quand nous essayons nos robes pour Poudlard. » Il dit le tout presque trop vite pour qu'Harry comprenne. J'ai dit presque.  
  
« Tu...M'appréciais depuis aussi longtemps? » Dit un Harry impressionné que quelqu'un puisse aimer quelqu'un aussi longtemps.  
  
« Oui. » Dit-il son visage maintenant d'un rouge tellement écarlate que ça ne pouvait devenir pire.  
  
« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plutôt? Ça aurait sauvé beaucoup de batailles et d'insultes en 5 ans. » Dit Harry en s'assoyant près de la fenêtre, regardant le paysage.  
  
« C'est parce que c'était dur à admettre, le fait que j'était gay. J'avais besoin de temps, et de courage pour te demander de sortir avec moi. » Dit Draco s'assoyant à son tour.  
  
« Ouais...C'était dur pour moi aussi- TU VIENS DE ME DEMANDER DE SORTIR AVEC TOI?!?!? » Cria Harry, se levant d'un bond.  
  
Fin du Chapitre 2 


	3. alerte à tous

Salut tout le monde mon p.c est bogué donc je ne peux pas publier tout de suite ! je suis vraiment désolé !Entre temps je vais publier de vieille fic que j'ai écrites et la suites d'une ancienne que j'avais arrêté! Réponses aux reviews dans le chapitre 3!!! 


	4. appel a tous

Salut tout le monde je lance un appel à tous car je voudrais bien faire la suite de ma traduction mais je ne retrouve pas la fanfic en anglais si l,un de vous pouvais me l'envoyer je ne sais pas ce que je ferais! Je capoterais, je suis tellement déçû de ne pas pouvoir la continuer maintenant que je ne suis plus privée d'ordi!!!!!!!!!!Et puis au pire des pires avec l'accord de bloodbunny j'inventerai la suite


End file.
